dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamma
Gamma's Story Gamma is Goku and Raditz's older brother. He can reach SS5 easily and can become up to a SS10 if his parter Mist helps him by giving him energy, his hair is purple as with his never seen mother, his eye's as with most saiyans are black. Surviving The destruction of the saiyans While on Planet Vegeta Gamma was training with his father and eventualy became what Freiza feared more than anything, a super saiyan, Freiza found a huge amount of power rising and went off to planet Vegeta and saw Super Saiyan Gamma training with Bardock And immediatly sent him off to a far away planet called Huias, on Huias Gamma killed each and every Huian there he also met some prisoner saiyans who had previously failed to kill the Huians, Prince Mist, the older brother of Tarble and Vegeta, Kiran, the daughter of Fasha, and Jake, Brolys 3rd Cousin then on Planet Vegeta while they escaped from planet Huias, Bardock was down on Kanassa and Gamma had to take care of Raditz on Goku with his mother he tried to teach his brothers how to become a Super Saiyan saying "We could damn well kill Freiza if we all teamed up on him" he also meant Mist and Jake who he had also taught to become a super saiyan, however on Huias Gamma learned to become Super Saiyan 3, however when Bardock came back some funny stuff started happening then he, Raditz, Mist, Nappa, Vegeta, Jake, and Kiran were sent down to a unown planet and Goku was sent off to Earth, however on this unown planet it was thought that Gamma, Mist, Jake, and Kiran were Killed but instead went off to earth to see how Goku was doing but they beat him there and hid in a strange part of earth pretending they were humans, cue the rest of the Bardock movie Family He is Married to Kiran, Father of Chiha and Chiran, Brother of Raditz and Goku, Son of Bardock Sr., Uncle of Goten and Gohan, Great Uncle of Pan and Bardock Jr. , Brother-in-law of Chi-Chi Transformations He became a SSJ1 on Planet Vegeta then SSJ3 on Planet Huias SSJ4 on Planet Earth SSJ5 on New Namek SSJ6 on Earth He can Become a LSSJ7 but fear's it saying He might kill Dende and all his loved one's and maybe even destroy Earth. His Highest transfomation is LSSJ12 Imagine that the LSSJ in DBZBT3 with red potara's max's out the bar, and the power level of Gamma is a estimated 100, 000, 000, 000 so as a LSSJ12 his power would be a estimated 960, 130, 600, 350, 974, 958, 100, 200, so if you see LSSJ12 Gamma on the street's and you just hit on Kiran, Your name must be F***ed. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball SC Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Brothers Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Legendary Saiyan Category:Legendary Power Category:Legendary Characters Category:Alternate Category:Canon Dispute Category:Transformation Users